Kuroko no Poudlard
by Yurrippe-chan
Summary: UA. Retrouvons nos basketteurs préférés en première année à la célèbre école de sorciers : Poudlard ! Découvrez leurs premiers cours, leurs premiers matchs de quidditch et tout le reste. Nombreux pairings yaoi : AoKaga, KiKasa, ImaHana, MidoTaka, MuraMuro.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Alors, comme tout d'abord quelques indications sur cette fanfiction : je ne sais pas le nombre de chapitres qui composeront cette fanfiction mais sachez que la publication ne sera pas régulière ! Je dis ça parce que je suis incapable de promettre un chapitre toutes les semaines, donc ce sera complètement aléatoire haha ! Ensuite vous pouvez considérer cette fanfiction comme une suite de One-Shot (tous à Poudlard) puisque tous peuvent être lu séparement. Chaque chapitre traitera d'une maison en particulier, à commencer par Serpentard. Il y aura surement la totalité des personnages de Kuroko no Basket, du moins presque. Ils viendront petit à petit de même que pour les pairings. Cependant il y aura des relations préétablies que tel que pour Imayoshi et Hanamiya. Breeef je n'ai pas tout dit mais je ne vais pas parler pendant dix milles ans quand même donc bonne lecture ! Et hésitez pas à commenter

Il régnait une ambiance de joie mêlée à une certaine excitation. Les élèves tournaient la tête dans tous les sens pour apercevoir les nouveaux arrivants. Ceux-ci s'avançaient tout tremblotant entre les deux grandes tables. Le Choixpeau regarda l'agitation qui s'était emparé de la Grande Salle avec lassitude. Il en avait vu des rentrées à Poudlard. Toujours la même histoire : les petits jeunes tout peureux finiraient pour la plupart hors des dortoirs la nuit poursuivis par Rusard. Leur timidité des premiers jours disparaissaient, hélas, bien vite. Le Choixpeau sentait leurs regards le dévisager avec anxiété. Dans quelle maison seraient-ils donc ? Seraient-ils avec leurs amis ? Leurs parents seront fiers d'eux ? Les questions habituelles tournoyaient dans les esprits de façon si évidente qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'être sur leur tête.

Le silence prit petit à petit place tandis que Mc Gonagall s'avançait. Les longs pans de sa robe claquant derrière elle, la professeure se plaça devant la foule d'élèves. Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de grands discours, laissant cette tâche peu intéressante à Dumbledore, et commença immédiatement l'appel.

-Aomine Daiki ! Sa voix résonna sous la voûte étoilée tandis que tout le monde s'évertuait à repérer le premier année.  
Très vite, il apparut, s'avançant avec une attitude nonchalante. Le Choixpeau le détailla avec attention : une peau mate, assez grand et des cheveux bleus. Attendez ! Des cheveux bleus ?! Le Choixpeau contempla avec effarement cette couleur si peu naturelle. Mon dieu, les jeunes de nos jours… Il sentit Mc Gonagall le soulever et le poser sur la tête du jeune homme. Aussitôt le Choixpeau plongea dans sa tête.

- _Intéressant…Pas aussi blasé qu'il en a l'air. Je sens une grande anxiété en lui…_

 _-Oi ! J'peux vous entendre hein ?_

Ne prêtant aucune attention à l'élève le Choixpeau continua de s'aventurer dans cet esprit.

 _-Il n'est pas très intelligent. Non, définitement Serdaigle n'est pas pour lui._

 _-Comme ça, pas très intelligent ? Tu veux te battre ?_

Mais au fond Aomine était assez soulagé, il n'avait jamais aimé bosser et il ne souhaitait certainement pas rejoindre les intellos.

 _-Se battre avec un chapeau…Un caractère idiot mais sûr de lui, hargneux…Certainement pas un Poufsouffle. Cependant tu es assez loyal, tu te préoccupes de tes amis…Hum…un cas intéressant…vraiment. Pourquoi pas Gryffondor ? Mais je détecte aussi une très grande ambition…_

 _-Ouaip ! Je suis le meilleur au Quidditch, je vais intégrer l'équipe et nous faire gagner tous les matchs en moins deux ! Le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi-même._

- _Prétentieux, n'est ce pas ? Un trait de caractère typique des Serpentards._ _Dans ce cas le choix sera…_

 _-_ Serpentard !

La voix du Choixpeau déchira le silence de la Grande Salle et les applaudissements retentirent de la table des Serpents.

Aomine se releva et se dirigea rapidement vers la table qui lui indiqua Mc Gonagall. A peine fut-il assis que des mains lui furent tendus. Il les serra avec embarras tandis que des noms fusèrent de tous les côtés. Le jeune homme se sentit paniqué, il était incapable d'en retenir un seul. Soudain une main apparut devant lui et les autres s'écartèrent. Aomine détailla l'heureux propriétaire du membre. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, probablement un 6ème année. Il était grand, mince et portait des cheveux noirs assez longs. Ses lunettes noires cachaient des yeux souriants. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

 _-Enchanté, Imayoshi Soichi. Préfet en Chef de Serpentard et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoique que ce soit hésite pas ! Je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider._

Sur ces mots son sourire s'élargit. Aomine le détailla avec méfiance, une étrange aura assez soupçonneuse entourait le Préfet. Doutant de l'honnête du nouveau venu Aomine lui serra la main, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Capitaine de Quidditch, hein ? Pas mal du tout.

- _Capitaine de l'équipe ? Pas trop mal. Je veux la rejoindre._ Dit-il d'un ton blasé en se curant les oreilles de son petit doigt.

 _-Oi Morveux, tu te prends pour qui ? On dit « j'aimerai la rejoindre » mais « je veux » !_

Interloqué Aomine pivota en direction de la voix. Il se retrouva face à un grand blond aux yeux clairs. Celui-ci le fixait avec un air peu avenant.

- _Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif, faut se calmer hein…_

 _-Quoi ?! Crois moi quand j'en aurai fini avec toi tu feras moins le malin !_

Aomine pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il soupira, il venait à peine d'arriver et déjà on lui prenait la tête.

 _-On se calme. Ahlala on dirait que cette année va être mouvementée ! Si tu veux rejoindre l'équipe Aomine tu vas devoir passer les essais comme tout le monde. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de la date mais je te la communiquerai._

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête, satisfait tandis que le blond émit un grognement de rage.

 _-Allez, boude pas Wakamatsu. Aomine, laisse moi te présenter Kosuke Wakamatsu, un 4_ _ème_ _année membre de l'équipe de Quidditch. Essayez de bien vous entendre !_

Imayoshi ponctua sa dernière phrase un petit sourire jovial. Aomine leva les yeux au ciel, il commençait à regretter Gryffondor. Il s'affala sur la table, espérant intérieurement qu'on le laisserait tranquille jusqu'à la fin du repas. En vain.

 _\- Laisse-moi te présenter quelques personnes. Voici Yoshinori Susa, membre lui aussi de l'équipe. Tu peux compter sur lui si t'as besoin d'aide._

Aomine salua d'un bref signe de tête le grand brun. Imayoshi continua les présentions, indifférent à l'ennui du Premier année.

- _Lui là bas c'est Kentaro Seto. C'est un ancien membre de l'équipe de Quidditch, il a arrêté pour ne pas rater ses BUSES. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais c'est une tête. Mais je doute que tu le croises souvent, quand il n'est pas en cours il dort dans sa chambre._

Le capitaine enchaîna les noms et les descriptions bien qu'Aomine fut incapable de tous les retenir. Soudain le préfet fit une pause et sourit davantage. Malgré lui Aomine haussa un sourcil et concentra son attention sur lui.

 _\- Je te présente l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch Hanamiya Makoto, un 6_ _ème_ _année. Tu peux l'appeler Mako-chan, il est tellement mignon quand il s'énerve !_

Mignon ? Ce n'est pas le mot qui vient à l'esprit qu'Aomine en voyant l'aura maléfique qui entourait le jeune homme. Le fameux Mako-chan darda sur lui un regard noir encadré par ses épais sourcils, lui donnant un bref aperçu que ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il osait l'appeler ainsi.

 _\- Soichi, t'as fini de raconter des conneries ? Gamin, tu m'appelles Hanamiya ou je t'assure que même ta mère te reconnaitra pas. Enfin dans le meilleur des cas appelle moi pas tout court._

 _-Trop mignon !_ Avec un air attendri qui ne lui allait définitivement pas Imayoshi déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hanamiya. Aomine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien vu. Il commençait sincèrement à douter de la santé mentale des Serpentards. Voyant son air choqué Hanamiya dégagea le préfet et se planta devant le premier année.

 _-T'as un soucis avec ça, déchet ?!_

Aomine secoua la tête rapidement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre impressionné malgré lui par la férocité du serpentard.

 _-Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta gueule. Trois ans qu'ils sont ensemble ces deux psychopathes et ce n'est pas près de changer. Si t'as une remarque à faire bah garde là pour toi, faut mieux._

Après la remarque de Wakamatsu Aomine retrouva l'usage de la parole et s'empressa de corriger la situation avant qu'elle s'envenime. Avec des types aussi dangereux on ne savait jamais.

 _-Oi, je m'en fous hein ?! C'est votre vie, ça m'a juste surpris. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait des gays à Serpentard._

 _-Et pourquoi pas ?_ Demanda Imayoshi en haussant un sourcil. _On n'est pas aussi fermé d'esprit et cruel que tout le monde semble le dire._

 _-En plus t'es gay toi non ?_ Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hanamiya qui avait posé la question avec indifférence.

- _Quoi ?! Mais d'où tu sors ça ?!_ Aomine faillit s'étouffer dans sa surprise. Il avait prévu de cacher ce « détail » jusqu'à la fin de ses années à Poudlard… voire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Pas qu'il avait honte mais il ne voyait pas l'utilité de raconter sa sexualité à tout le monde.

 _-C'est évident._ Déclara Hanamiya d'un air arrogant.

 _-Aaah Mako-chan est très perspicace, c'est le plus intelligent des serpentards. Doonc dis nous tout, t'as un copain Aomine ?_

Intérieurement Aomine paniqua. Ça faisait une dizaine de minute seulement qu'il les connaissait et déjà ils lui posaient des questions maxi intimes. Il s'apprêtait à mentir quand il croisa le regard perçant d'Hanamiya. Bon, apparemment inutile de mentir quand ce type-là était dans les parages.

- _Eeeu, ouais, ouais. Dit-il embarrassé en se frottant la nuque. Il s'appelle Taiga. Kagami Taiga._

Fin.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Le prochain chapitre concernera sûrement Kise e ou Midorima.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
